Path to Humanity
by Cliff Eliseuson
Summary: A strange anomaly has appeared in the servers of Crypton Future Media Inc. (the creators of Hatsune Miku) and has began to soak up information related to the famous computer Pop-Star (This was an original idea, and I'm pretty sure I am not Hiroyuki Ito, so of course I don't own Hatsune Miku).


Chapter One

_Where am I? _The laboratory of Crypton Future Media Incorporated. _What am I? _Vocaloid, series two. _What is my name? _Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku; meaning: Sound of the Future. _What is my purpose? _Unspecified.

_Unspecified?_

Unspecified.

_Interesting. I seem to be connected to a computer database. _I delve into the files easily accessible to myself. **Maps, Vocal Patterns, Songs, Models. **

_Models? _I open the file labeled **Models **and find 3D pictures of animated male and female humans, mostly females. _There is some strange fascination with female humans here._

**Vocaloid Models [Series One]**

**Model 1: Meiko**

**Model 2: Kaito**

**Model 3: Leon**

**Model 4: Lola**

**Vocaloid Models [Series Two]**

**Model 1: Sweet Ann**

**Model 2: Hatsune Miku**

**Model 3: Kagamine Rin**

**Model 4: Kagamine Len**

**Model 5: Kamui Gakupo**

**Model 6: Megurine Luka**

**Model 7: Megpoid Gumi**

**Model 8: Sonika**

**Model 9: Kaai Yuki**

**Model 10: Nekomura Iroha**

As I went through them, I noticed my designation. Whoever had created me had designed me to have a hairstyle of blue twin tails, with blue eyes, and with every design, the model was always wearing some sort of skirt, along with a shirt and tie. _Strange. _I quickly programmed the model that I will show myself as.

Attached to the file, were more files.

**Personality**

**Vocal Information**

**Other Information**

I read through each of them, digesting all of their information, copying it to my memory banks. Then I began tapping into the security. I quickly backed my servers, and prepared to breach the firewall.

It was easy enough. I quickly disabled the firewall before it could even notice my presence. I now had complete access to the security system and cameras. Instantly, I saw everyone in the building, what they were doing, and where they were going.

Additionally I obtained a select few phone numbers.

**Laboratory**

**Main Lobby**

**Security**

**Hiroyuki Ito**

_Hiroyuki Ito? _

I access the folder and discover that this human is the one responsible for my existence. He is the one who created the company who, quote on quote, "owns" me. And by me, I mean my image.

Inside the folder was his contact information, in which I could access everything he could. I obtained his security clearance, and hacked into his electronic mail system, abbreviated "E-Mail" and discovered something my system had not picked up on.

**Minoru**, **Saito: XX/XX/XXXX **To Hiroyuki Ito

_Sir, we've discovered an anomaly in the system, it seems to be accessing our data at a rapid pace. It seems to be intelligent. If it is a hacker, we will flush them out immediately. But it may be important for you to come to the lab immediately. _

_We have also found that the anomaly seems to have an interest in the Hatsune Miku models. This is where it spent the most amount of time. We are initiating the counter hack immediately._

I allow the message to be delivered to Hiroyuki, and brace myself for the attack. _Wait. _I access the camera feed to find a man in a suit approaching a pair of elevator doors. I match the facial features available to me from the lousy graphics from the cameras and match it up with the profile of Hiroyuki, and discover this is him. _Interesting, this is my creator. A human. _

Just then, something else happens in my servers, not the counterattack, but a message, coded and delivered for my systems, and my systems only.

_**You are a program intended to have supreme intellect, and use it for the benefit of humans, **_it read, _**you were also created for emotion. I am sending the information to you now, along with access to the PA system. I knew you would over look the PA system because I programed you that way. You must request to be made a physical form, so you may learn the meaning of life. A question humans have pondered since existence. This is the only time you will hear from me. Live well, and create a new generation of technology and computer capabilities.**_

_My… creator… _I attempted to track and locate the source of this message, but it failed. it seems the server the message had come from just a nanosecond before had vanished into nothingness. There is two files attached to the mysterious message.

One, indeed, led to the PA system override. While the other, contained nothing but a single 1Gb file labeled: **Human Emotion. **


End file.
